


It's just a joke

by Bluemary



Category: Watchmen (2009), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Explicit Language, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Omega Verse, Rough Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2790170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluemary/pseuds/Bluemary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You're my little whore”, he had whispered him once, like he was saying some loving words, and in the blink of an eye he had found himself with his mouth full of blood and a broken nose, because he had chosen the most annoying pain in the ass in the entire continent as his Omega.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's just a joke

**Author's Note:**

> Story written for the seventh edition of the Italian p0rnfest, to fill the prompt "Alpha!Comico/Omega!Ozymandias, "“What do you mean you want to have a baby?”.
> 
> I'm not a native speaker and this story isn't betaed, I just hope it can be a decent reading anyway. Also, my first attempt at writing an Omegaverse fanfiction *crossing fingers for it not being a disaster*
> 
> I thank my friend Kitsune for Eddie's characterization.

**It's just a joke**

“What do you mean you want to have a baby?”.

Eddie cursed silently. He hadn't really noticed he had said it out loud while they were having sex; but then, he had been too busy biting him, pinning him into the mattress, thrusting into him, surprised that the little bastard was still so tight after all the times he had fucked him. Too busy while the Alpha in him was growling in happiness and lust at the sensation of possessing the one he had decided was his Omega.

And it didn't matter if this Omega was a capricious little shit that had told him since their first fuck that he didn't want to bond with anyone and that all he wanted was someone to have some fun with. Adrian was his, he would belong to him completely, sooner or later.

“Smart as you brag you are, I thought you could understand a simple sentence”, he replied, before reaching for a cigar on the bedside table, ignoring the way Ozy glared at him.

_My home, my rules._

“I understood your sentence. What I don't understand, nor do I want to even _try_ to understand, it's why you said such nonsense”.

While he was talking, the little bitch was staring at him with his cold eyes. They were big, deep and blue, the kind of eyes that poets wrote all their shit about – because Ozy could be pretty as a woman – and at the same time they could become sharp as blades or icy cold, or they could challenge him with a fire that was as seductive as a mortal battle.

He had always found Ozy's eyes hot. Almost always, since now the bastard was staring at him with a disapproval stare that almost made him feel embarrassed. _Him feeling embarrassed._ A fucking badass Alpha who found it difficult to meet his soon-to-be Omega's eyes.

But with his words, he had actually put his foot in his mouth.

“I just got carried away, with all the sex and the action”.

 _Bullshit_.

When he got carried away he bit Adrian until he drew blood, he tried to break him, he wanted both to see him come and to feel his pulse under his fingers, wondering if he would stop or if he would push things too far, strangling him – _or if Adrian would be the one to do it, killing him first_.

When he got carried away by the sex, he told Adrian that he was his Omega, that he couldn't fuck with anyone besides him and that anyone who dared to touch him would die a horrible death.

“You're my little whore”, he had whispered him once, like he was saying some loving words, and in the blink of an eye he had found himself with his mouth full of blood and a broken nose, because he had chosen the most annoying pain in the ass in the entire continent as his Omega.

He hadn't called him a whore twice. He had thought about it, though, more than once, while hot images filled his head: Ozy who knelt at his feet, completely naked and with a black leather collar around his pale neck. His face flushed because of his arousal, his blue eyes bright and excited, his body ready to be taken that yearned for his touch, like a good Omega should have been.

It was only a sexual fantasy, he knew it, because now the pansyboy was looking at him with such coldness that he found it difficult to believe that only some minutes before Ozy was moaning and writhing under his body, scorching hot and so fucking wet for him.

After a couple of seconds of perfect silence, Adrian's cold stare was replaced by a mix of surprise and irritation.

“You want it for real”.

He blew the smoke right into his face, earning himself a grimace.

“Yeah, right. Now that the world's gonna destroy itself, I don't have anything better to do than knocking up the most irritating Omega in the world, like you aren't already hysterical enough as you are now”.

Actually, part of him really wanted a child. He wanted to hold a son or daughter, to be the father he couldn't have been for Laurie. And part of him was curios to see how the child of the Comedian and Ozymandias would be. If they would have his smile and his lust for blood, or if they would have Ozy's blue eyes and be a total fag.

Adrian hardened his gaze, instantly activating the petulant, frigid pansyboy mode.

“I didn't agree. And do not think for a moment that a couple of ironic sentences will be enough to cancel what _you_ said”.

As always, Eddie hadn't been able to fool him.

It was one of the reasons he wanted that gigantic pain in the ass as his Omega: Ozy was the person that understood him the most and was a match for him, both inside and outside the bedroom. Adrian represented a never-ending challenge and a hot fuck at the same time; if Eddie Blake hadn't been in love with Sally and the Comedian hadn't been a monster who only loved blood, he could have really fallen in love with him.

“We fucked and now are relaxing. Do you really need to be such a ball breaker?”, he growled, even if he knew already that an Alpha growl wouldn't be able to intimidate him.

Actually, nothing intimated Adrian Veidt, nor a growl, neither a threat. And it had been clear to Eddie, during the first night they had had sex, that nothing short of a cock in his mouth could make the little bitch shut up.

_Omega my ass. If he wasn't so fucking queer and wet for my cock, I bet he would be a perfect Alpha specimen like me._

It had all begun as a casual fuck. Then, another casual fuck. And a third, and so on, until the one or two hours top spent together became whole nights and they went from the couch to the bed, from the surprise to be able to meet three times a week without trying to kill each other, to a routine that seemed dangerously close to a relationship. Not only they spent most of the nights together, by now, but Eddie had resigned himself to accommodate a lot of unknown creams, soaps and mysterious jars in his bathroom and to say farewell to his favorite hookers.

And the most frightening thing was it didn't really matter to him, because he liked being around Ozy more than he wanted to admit to himself.

Everything would be perfect, if only the little shit could shut his mouth for more than tree seconds in a row. Or better, if he would take his mouth around Eddie's cock.

“And did you really need to ask me to have a child with you?”.

_Indeed._

“Shut up, Ozy”, he ordered, before attacking his mouth in an attempt at silencing him.

He bit him until he drew blood, and then it was the Omega's turn to sink his teeth into Eddie's lower lip, with a sharp sting that served only to increase his arousal.

Eddie shifted from his mouth to his neck, alternating between biting and kissing, while waiting for a violent reaction, since he knew that Ozy didn't like to be silenced that way – Eddie wasn't always able to distract him with sex and to convince him that fucking was better then listening to his bullshit.

He felt the Omega's body tensing, in what could be the beginning of his rebellion, so he immediately went to his crotch, finding his cock half hard.

 _He knew it_.

So frigid and apparently detached, and then it only took a bite or some touching to make him aroused.

He kissed Adrian again, while stroking his half erection, not giving him any break. The Omega's scent was intoxicating. Eddie had always liked it – an arousing, delicate scent that had always given him the impulse to break him, to bond with him and at the same time to fuck him bloody on the first surface available – but when Ozy was aroused it became even more irresistible.

As soon as the Omega kissed him back instead of trying to escape from his hold, he knew that he had won.

He thrust into him roughly, without any warnings, and Ozy dug his nails into his shoulders with a strangled moan.

It must have hurt, Eddie knew it, but his Omega was tight and hot and hadn't complained because they both liked it rough.

When he let go of his cock to grab his hips, Adrian almost whimpered in protest, and he chuckled. After the first, violent thrust, he began instead fucking him slowly, angling himself to hit the spot that always made Ozy moan and writhe in pleasure.

“See? Isn't it better when you shut up and take it like a good Omega?”. He accompanied his words with a harder thrust and he should have hit the spot he was looking for, since Adrian arched his back before glaring at him.

“Fuck you, Blake”.

“No”, he murmured, with almost a purr. “ _I_ am fucking you”.

Despite his detached attitude, the little shit was melting under his touch and Eddie loved the way Ozy was affected by his every bite and kiss, the way he abandoned his cold expression to stare at him in frustration and arousal and need, because he was losing control and they both knew it.

 _Mine_ , growled the Alpha inside him.

He bit him again until he tasted blood, and Adrian gasped.

“Bastar...”. Eddie didn't let him finish the world, kissing him roughly.

He was almost there, so he picked up the pace, fucking him without any restrain now that Adrian was moving to meet his thrusts, scorching hot and wet and _his_.

He growled again, pressing his mouth against Ozy's neck.

He wanted to mark him, to brand his pale, flawless skin with a fucking declaration of ownership, the mark of his teeth with his own name on it, so that everyone would know that Adrian was his and whoever dared to touch him would die with his groin full of bullets.

He felt him tensing around his cock, while Adrian's breathe came in gasps, moans and unintelligible words. Ozy's mouth was hungry for his kisses and for his neck, and his long, elegant fingers were buried in his hair, tugging it with a urgency that almost made him laugh, because now the pansyboy wasn't protesting against his touch anymore.

Adrian was such a pretty sight when he was so wild and aroused.

He decided to please him, so he lowered his hand to begin stroking his leaking cock and soon after Adrian came with a strangled moan, his face flushed and his hair a beautiful mess.

Eddie continued staring at him, admiring his disheveled appearance, his half-open mouth, his bright blue eyes, which were all testaments of how much the Omega had wanted him.

He grabbed his hips again, fucking him with erratic thrusts now that he was so close.

_My Omega, my little, beautiful whore, mine mine mine..._

He came with a growl, digging his fingers into Ozy's skin in place of marking him with his teeth like he wanted.

It took him almost a minute to regain the strength to move away from the Omega and to lie down at his side. Like always, he had to fight against the urge to wrap his arms around Ozy's slender body and pressed him against his chest, in a possessive move that would earn him only an annoyed reaction.

_But the little shit didn't look so annoyed when he nestled against his shoulder with his face pressed against Eddie's neck while sleeping, searching for his warmth like an Omega searching for their own Alpha._

He stretched one of his arm to caress the bite marks he had left on Ozy's neck, like a red necklace that showed Adrian's belonging to him. It was temporary, not the real deal, but one day he would definitely mark him.

He pressed lightly on the most evident bite mark, hoping to cause a reaction.

He didn't like the fact that his control freak of an Omega was already calm and detached, with his breathe slow and regular again and a completely relax body that didn't even try to reach for his hug. Even his eyes were cold again and now they were focused on him.

“No children”, Adrian finally said, perfectly collected, like he wasn't moaning in pleasure for his touch only a couple of minutes before. “But if you have the need to offer your affection to somebody, next time I'll bring Bubastis with me”.

Eddie pulled back his hand, glaring at him.

“If you bring that cat to my home, I'm gonna put a bullet between her eyes and put her in the oven”.

He didn't hate animals, nor did he hate that oversize lynx. The problem was that Bubastis thought herself as a fucking Alpha, Adrian's Alpha, to be precise, and there had been a couple of times when she had tried to eliminate the competition directly attacking Eddie's junk.

Adrian smiled at him.

“If you only try to hurt Bubastis, your bosses will have to find another hit man to do the dirty work in their stead”.

And his wasn't an Omega smile at all: it was predatory, threatening like only an Alpha smile should have been.

Again Eddie felt the urge to attack him, turn him onto his stomach and fuck him dry to teach him who was in charge, and mark him forever as his property, his one and only Omega. But after Sally, he had never tried to mark someone against their will and he knew that, if he tried it with Ozy, he would probably end up with something broken.

To distract himself from such thoughts, he grabbed a second cigar from the usual drawer and brought it to his mouth with a satisfied sigh.

A good fuck, a cigar and some plans for the future. The day could have been worse.

His blonde bitch could say what he wanted, but he had already planned a surprise visit to his house during his next heat, and then, who knows what would happen. He smiled at the mere thought of a desperate, needy Ozy, ready to beg for his cock, ready to be fucked and possessed. _Ready to be finally his_.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Adrian studying him with evident suspicion, like the pansyboy had guessed his thoughts, but didn't turn to face him. He just lightened his cigar while widening his smile – and when he breathed in a puff of smoke, Ozy widened his grimace.

It would really be fucking fun.


End file.
